Lea Tomms
Lea Tomms (19 May 16 AS – 20 June 1 PS) was the female tribute from District 8 in the 1st Hunger Games. Originally from Helvetica, she was 16-years-old and was studying to become a seamstress prior to being reaped for the games. In the games, Tomms was the nineteenth tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, she ran away from the cornucopia and into the woods, where she met Lora Lilson of District 7, and they agreed to work together. Together, they set up a camp, and after realizing the Careers would soon come to kill them, they set up a trap that severely injured Marina Desjardins of District 4 and killed Titus Erickson of District 6. At the halfway point feast, Lilson was killed by Demetria Gallows of District 2, which gravely upset Tomms. She retreated into the woods and came into contact with Wesley Pierre of District 5. They began talking, and agreed to work together. The following day, they realized that they had fallen in love, and did not want to win if that meant the other had to die. Due to this, they both tied rocks to their ankles and jumped in a nearby pond, both committing suicide. Early life Tomms was born in Helvetica, District 8 to parents Karthy and Malina Tomms, and was raised in the Carverton neighborhood. Her father works in a textiles factory, while her mother is a seamstress. Tomms has an elder brother: Nason. ''1st Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping Tomms was reaped for the 1st Hunger Games by District 8 escort Bertrand Lilo. As District 8 isn't a district where children are eager to be reaped, there were no volunteers to take her place. The male tribute reaped for the games was Brick Katerin. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Tomms was styled by the District 8 head stylist Schrube Dockson. As District 8's industry is textiles, Dockson designed a formalwear costume for his tributes. They placed 7th out of 12. Training In training, Tomms stayed away from heavy weaponry and largely kept to herself. In her private session with the judges, she did not show off much survival skills, but her sharp tongue earned her a training score of 2. Games In the games, Tomms was the nineteenth tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, she ran away from the cornucopia and into the woods, where she met Lora Lilson of District 7, and they agreed to work together. Together, they set up a camp, and after realizing the Careers would soon come to kill them, they set up a trap that severely injured Marina Desjardins of District 4 and killed Titus Erickson of District 6. At the halfway point feast, Lilson was killed by Demetria Gallows of District 2, which gravely upset Tomms. She retreated into the woods and came into contact with Wesley Pierre of District 5. They began talking, and agreed to work together. The following day, they realized that they had fallen in love, and did not want to win if that meant the other had to die. Due to this, they both tied rocks to their ankles and jumped in a nearby pond, both committing suicide. She placed 6th out of 24. Category:16 AS births Category:1 PS deaths Category:Deceased tributes Category:Female tributes Category:People from Helvetica, District 8 Category:Tributes in the 1st Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 8 Category:Tributes who committed suicide